Don't Leave
by Bloodthirstyvampire91
Summary: Dee gets injured and confesses his love for Ryo. Yaoi. Character Death. DeeXRyo


Dee and Ryo were sent out to find a murderer that had alledgedly got away from the police. As they were walking around the empty neighborhood, the murderer shot at Ryo. "Ryo!" Dee stood in front of Ryo and was shot in the lower back.

"Dee!" The murderer ran as Ryo dropped to his knees and held Dee close to him. He desperately searched for help from where he was and found no one. He tried to shout for someone, but Dee stopped him.

"It's no use, Ryo. There's no one here." He refused to give up, though.

"Could somebody help me over here?" Ryo stood above his friend, Dee, and held his wounded friend. The blood seeped through his fingers and he cried out desperately for help. "Can anyone hear me?"

"R-Ryo...Use my cell phone." He handed Ryo his cell and grunted in pain. He had been shot in the back, protecting Ryo, and now he's bleeding out.

"Just hold on, Dee! You can't die on me." He dialed 911 and prayed that Dee would make it. "Hello, I need a rescue team and an ambulance. My friend has been shot. He's 6' tall and about 90 pounds. Male and caucasion. He has a gunshot wound to his lower back. Yeah, he's going into shock!" He dropped the phone and tried to stop the bleeding. "Dee? Dee! Oh, man. Stay with me, Dee."

"Ryo...I-I Iove you..."

"Please, don't die, Dee! I love you, too." He cried as his friend lost consciousness and he heard the helicopter approaching. "Come on, Dee. Help has arrived. Wake up, dang it!" The rescue team put him in the helicopter and he got in with them. Ryo held Dee's hand and continued talking to him until they were separated at the hospital. He waited for 2 days on news on Dee in the lobby area.

"Excuse me, sir."

"Yes?"

"Are you Ryo?"

"Yes, I am."

"Dee's condition is stable now and he wishes to see you."

"Thank you." He walked into Dee's room and sat next to him. "Hey..."

"Hey, yourself. Thanks for not leaving me back there."

"Are you kidding? I could never leave you." He sighed and did his best to smile. "Did you really mean what you said back there?"

"What did I say?"

"You said that you loved me."

"Now, I'm going to be rejected. I'm sorry, I didn't want to ruin our friendship, but I guess it's too late. I won't blame you if you wanted to leave or if you're disgusted." Dee looked away and Ryo forced him to look at him.

"I'm not going to reject you because I love you." He smiled and kissed Dee. Dee immediately deepened the kiss and put his hand on the back of his neck. "I could never be disgusted with you. You're an idiot!"

"What?"

"You shouldn't have protected me. I would've taken the bullet. You knew full well that I could take it and still you protected me!" His shoulders trembled as tears fell down his cheeks and Dee cupped his cheek. "What?"

"Love, don't ever talk like that again. I did it because I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So, are you saying that you would die for me?"

"Duh! I don't want to lose you now that we're closer together as friends and as lovers." He smiled weakly and Ryo wiped his tears away. He kissed him again and let his friend sleep. Ryo stayed by his side and refused to move. He slept in the same chair days later and Dee was able to go home. "Easy..."

"Sorry." They were home and he was helping Dee in the house. "Do you want some water?"

"Sure." Ryo nodded and left to get two glasses of water. He came back and handed Dee one glass.

"How do you feel?"

"In a lot of pain."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." He stood his friend up and walked him to the bedroom. He was attacked by Dee's lips and tried to push him away, but failed miserabley. "We shouldn't be doing this until you're healed." Ryo layed Dee on the bed and covered him with a blanket as he watched him drift off to sleep. He walked back to the couch and layed down on it to sleep.

After 2 months, Dee was finally able to go back to work and help around the house when he got home. When Ryo got home, he couldn't find Dee. He searched through all the rooms in the house and decided that Dee must have gone out. "Ryo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted." Dee sat beside him on the couch and moved his hair out of his face. "Come here." He kissed Dee and pulled him on top of him. Ryo rolled his hips against Dee and he moaned at the friction. They fought for dominance and Ryo quickly surrendered as Dee unbuttoned his shirt. "Oh, God...Dee."

"Mmmnn...Ryo, you taste so good..." He licked his way down his chest and reached his jeans.

"W-wait, Dee..." He stopped and looked at him. Ryo leaned up and took Dee's shirt off. He layed back down and Dee continued his assault. He unbuttoned Ryo's jeans and pulled them off along with his boxers. Dee took him whole in his mouth and he moaned. After a few minutes of torture, Dee crawled back up and kissed Ryo.

"Are you ready?" His answer was another kiss and he took his pants off. "Do you have any lube?"

"Yeah, behind you. In the drawer." He reached over Ryo and grabbed the lube. He rubbed lube on his fingers and stuck one in Ryo's entrance. Once he started moving, he added a second finger and started scissoring movements. Ryo started moving against the fingers to get them to go deeper once the third finger was added and Dee withdrew them.

"Are you ready for me?" Ryo nodded and he put lube on his member. Dee entered Ryo and stopped once he heard a whimper from Ryo. "I'll wait for the pain to pass."

"No, just get it over with." He wrapped his arms around Dee's shoulders and his grip tightened when Dee was fully sheathed. He layed back down and tried to relax. When he didn't relax, Dee grabbed his member and started stroking it. He slowly relaxed and Dee started moving inside him. Soon, his thrusts got faster and they're moans got louder. As soon as he came, Dee was pushed over the edge.

"How do you feel?"

"Give me a minute. I'm still still seeing stars." Dee chuckled and pulled out, laying beside him as Ryo snuggled close to him. "Thanks, Dee. You've gotten rid of my fears."

"What fears?"

"Well, you remember when my parents died, right?"

"Yeah."

"After their funeral, I was walking through the forest late at night and wasn't really paying attention. A guy pinned me to the ground and...and..." His eyes watered and Dee held him tight. "He...he raped me..." His tears were finally shed and he hid his face in Dee's shoulder. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you! The fact that you survived and lived your life is a sign of your strength and I admire you for it." Ryo looked at him through tear-filled eyes and Dee kissed him.

"Thank you, Dee." He smiled and layed his head on his chest and let sleep consume him. Dee covered them both with a blanket and let sleep consume him as well. When he woke up, Dee was still asleep, so he got up and made breakfast.

"Morning, love." He kissed Ryo's cheek and put his hands around his waist as he made breakfast.

"Morning." Ryo turned around and kissed Dee on the side of the mouth. "After breakfast." He set the food on the table and got two plates out. "So, did you sleep good last night?"

"I slept good last night with you there." He smiled and they ate breakfast in silence. The phone rang and Ryo answered it.

"Hello? I'll be right there." Ryo walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his coat. "Sorry, Dee. I have to go."

"Where to?"

"There's been a robbery and they are in pursuit." He grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Be careful."

"I will. See you when I'm done." He kissed him before he left and jumped in his car. He drove around and finally found the car in pursuit. He followed the car and made him pull over after the other police cars stopped. The theif got out of the stolen car and Ryo got out as well. When he approached the theif, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ryo's chest.

"Stay back!"

"Relax, I'm only here to help. I'm not going to hurt you." He took a step forwards and the theif shot the ground in front of him, giving him a warning. "Just drop the gun and no one will get hurt." Just when he thought the theif was going to give up, he was shot in the chest. The theif dropped the gun and ran as more police officers joined the scene.

"Ryo!" Ryo fell to the ground and one of the officers tried to stop the bleeding. "We need an ambulance."

"This is dispatch control. We have an officer down and the suspect is on the run! I repeat..."

"Stay with me, Ryo." Blood spilled out of his mouth as he tried to speak. "Don't speak..." The ambulance arrived and put him in the back. He asked for paper and the paramedic gave it to him. He wrote on the paper and passed out.

_Call Dee. 836-1462_

He was in the hosptial for 3 weeks and didn't go through surgery until Dee said so. "The risks are great."

"What are they?"

"Well, he could go through surgery, risk bleeding out. If he doesn't, he could never wake up."

"Do it." The doctor nodded and Ryo went through surgery. For 3 hours, Ryo was in surgery and Dee couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Ryo and prayed that he would make it. "You have to make it, Ryo. I can't live without you." Two hours later, he walked outside to clear his head and ran into his old friend, JJ. "Hey, man."

"Hey, how's Ryo?"

"Still in surgery. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to be here for Ryo..." He looked down. "...and you..."

"Thanks. This really means a lot, man." They walked back inside and sat in the lobby area. "How's it going for you at home?"

"It's fine. Cal and I are finally getting married."

"That's great! Why do you look so sad?"

"We postponed it when we heard Ryo had been shot. So, we're gonna wait until he can come."

"Hey, he'll make it. Thanks for coming. You should get back to Cal. Let her know Ryo's gonna be okay. I'll call you when you're able to see him, okay?"

"Okay." JJ left and Dee leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment. There was a tap on his shoulder and he opened his eyes slightly. He saw a young lady about the age of 25 and he sat up. 

"Are you Dee?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ryo just got out of surgery. Would you like to see him?" He nodded and followed her to Ryo's room. He sat next to Ryo's bed and gently held his hand. The bed was sitted next to the window and he sat in the chair closest to it. In the middle of the night, there was a meteor shower and he watched it, making a wish on one of them. As he watched, Ryo's hand moved and he looked back at him.

"Ryo?" He leaned forward a little and Ryo opened his eyes.

"Hey...I've been out for a while, huh?" Dee's tears rolled down his cheeks and he hugged Ryo. "Take it easy..." He hugged Dee back and kissed him. "What's wrong?"

"You're what's wrong! I was afraid you wasn't going to make it. I sat here for 4 weeks and you never woke up. I...I can't live without you."

"I'm fine. I'll be out of here in no time. Thanks for not pulling the plug."

"I wouldn't do that until there was no other option. Here, drink some water." He held the water with a straw to his lips and Ryo drank it slowly, almost painfully. He set it back down when he was finished and stroked his hair. "Get some sleep. I'll be here until you can go home." Ryo nodded and closed his eyes.

"Dee?"

"Hm?"

"Could I have one more kiss?"

"Sure." He kissed Ryo one more time and let him sleep. "I love you." He continued to watch the meteor shower and then fell asleep. As he slept, Ryo had a nightmare and woke up, sweating and panting as he looked at Dee. He tried to go back to sleep, but the nightmare reoccurred everytime. Blood spilled from the corner of his mouth the next morning and he tried to get Dee's attention.

"Dee..." He could only whisper and reached out to touch Dee. Dee finally woke up after a few minutes and saw Ryo's face covered in blood. He grabbed a towel and shouted for a nurse.

"Hey, I need some help in here!" Doctors and nurses rushed to Ryo and pushed Dee out of the way. Ryo fell unconscious and the doctors managed to stop the bleeding in time.

"If he starts bleeding again, just inject him with this." He nodded as the doctor handed him a vile and left a few needles before leaving them alone. It was 2 days later that Ryo woke up again.

"Dee?" He looked around the room and Dee wasn't around. When he looked out the window, he saw Dee sitting outside. He smiled and tried to go back to sleep. When Dee walked back in, Ryo looked at him.

"How are you feeling today?"

"F-fine..."

"Did you get any sleep the night before?" Ryo shook his head and Dee sat next to him. "Why not?"

"I had a nightmare."

"About what?"

"You would die and I tried to save you, but I woke up once I tried." Tears threatened and he looked away. "It came back over and over. The same nightmare. I'm afraid something bad is going to happen."

"Wait, how did I die?"

"It was a bad car accident. We were on the way home and you lost control of the car. Once we crashed, you flew through the windshield and I was trapped in the car. When I got out, I ran to your side and tried to revive you. Then I woke up." His tears were finally set free and rolled down his cheeks without resistance.

"Ssh...It's okay, Ryo. I'm not going to die and you're gonna get out of here." He smiled and wiped Ryo's tears away. Ryo nodded and kissed Dee before going back to sleep. A nurse came in and checked on Ryo, bringing him some food. "Excuse me, miss?"

"Yes?"

"I was wandering when he could go home."

"Oh, he can leave in 3 days."

"Okay. Thank you." She left and he stared out the window, watching the cars go by. Three days later, he took Ryo home and layed him in bed. "I'll be back in a minute." Ryo nodded and he left. When he came back, Ryo was missing and he searched the room. "Ryo?"

"I'm over here!"

"What are you doing?" He picked Ryo up off the floor and layed him back in bed. He handed him some water and covered him with a blanket. "I have to call JJ and Cal. They're worried sick over you." He dug out his cell phone and dialed the number. "Hey, is JJ there? Can I speak to him? Hey, man. How's it going? Oh, he's fine. Yeah, he's back home and doing fine. Hang on..." He looked at Ryo. "Would you like JJ and Cal to come over?" Ryo nodded. "Yeah, that will be fine. Okay. Bye."

"When are they coming?"

"They'll be here momentarily. They're finally getting married, but had to postpone because they wanted you to be there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. JJ told me while you were in surgery." There was a knock on the door. "Come in! The door's open."

"Hello?"

"We're in the bedroom." JJ and Cal walked in the room and stood by the bed.

"Hey, Ryo. How are you feeling?"

"Better now." He smiled and grimaced in pain. He could feel bile coming up and Dee handed him a can. "G-get me to the bathroom."

"Okay. Excuse us, guys." He picked Ryo up and carried him to the bathroom, sitting him next to the toilet. "Hey, you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know."

"JJ, could you bring me some water?"

"Sure." JJ left the room and got a big glass of water. He gave it to Dee and stood with Cal as Dee tried to get Ryo to stop vomiting. Once Ryo stopped, he layed him back on the bed and kept a can with some water by the bed. "I hope you'll be able to make it to the wedding."

"When is it?"

"Um...2 weeks from now."

"I'll do my best to be there." They nodded and left. Ryo slipped in and out of consciousness as Dee watched him. During the night, Ryo had another nightmare. "Dee..." He moaned and rolled his head as the nightmare worsened. There was an occasional whimper along with a groan and then silence.

"Ryo, wake up." He gently shook Ryo's body until he woke up. "You had another nightmare."

"I did?" Dee nodded and layed beside him. "I'm never going to get any sleep." He snuggled close to Dee and he put his arm around him.

"Sweet dreams." He kissed Ryo on the forehead and watched him drift off to sleep. He smiled when he heard Ryo's soft snores and nodded off to sleep. He heard Ryo vomit in the morning and sat up to make sure he was okay. "It's happening again, isn't it?" Ryo nodded and vomited again. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"I wanted you to sleep." He rubbed Ryo's back and gave him some water. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you ready to eat?" Ryo nodded and Dee stood up to make breakfast. "Here you go." He helped Ryo sit up and fed him. "Sorry..." He wiped the food off his chin and continued feeding him.

"Thanks. I'm sorry, Dee."

"What for?"

"I should've been more careful that day. I had a gun and I didn't use it!" Dee set the plate down and held Ryo to him.

"Ssh...It's okay, love. Don't cry." Tears fell on his leg as Ryo cried.

"Why didn't he kill me? It would've been kinder than this." He kept whispering these things to himself.

"Don't you ever talk like that! Never say that again." He lifted Ryo's head and forced him to look at him. "You're lucky to be alive. Count your blessings to be alive." He hugged him again and felt tears threatening. "Please, I don't ever want to hear you say anything like that again."

"I'm sorry..." Ryo kissed him and deepened it, placing his hand on the back of his neck. His tears continued to fall and Dee pulled back. "I just..."

"Ssh...Don't say anything. It's okay. You don't have to say anything." He smiled and kissed Ryo again.

"Dee...please..." Ryo grabbed Dee's hand and guided it down to his groin.

"A-are you sure?" Ryo nodded and Dee unzipped his pants. He reached his hand in his boxers and gently stroked his hard member. Ryo came soon and sighed as he rested against the headboard.

"T-thank you." He slept for the remainder of the day and Dee washed the dishes. There was a knock on the door and he answered it. He was face to face with one of the doctors from the hospital.

"Can I help you?"

"Is Ryo here?"

"Yeah, but he's resting right now. Why?"

"I need to see him." They walked into the bedroom and the doctor examined Ryo.

"What's this about?"

"He could be dying slowly. Has he been vomiting?"

"Yes, why? Is it bad?"

"It would seem so. His condition is worsening." Dee sat on the edge of the bed beside Ryo and he opened his eyes briefly. He smiled and went back to sleep, snuggling closer to Dee.

"What can we do?"

"There is nothing we can do." Dee was shocked and he looked down at Ryo, feeling tears threaten.

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long does he have?"

"Judging from his current condition. I'd say about 3 weeks."

"That gives us time to get to JJ and Cal's wedding, then." He sighed and followed the doctor to the door. "Should I tell him?"

"It's entirely up to you. I'd make these few weeks the best he's ever had." Dee nodded.

"If he does die, will you kill me?"

"What?"

"Will you kill me if Ryo dies? I can't live without him and I want you to kill me." The doctor nodded and left as Dee returned to the bedroom. He watched Ryo sleep and made plans for the next three weeks. "Hey, JJ. I have bad news. I need you and Cal to come over as soon as you can. It's about Ryo. Okay. Bye." He waited for Cal and JJ to arrive as Ryo slept. They finally arrived and they sat in the dining room.

"What's this about, Dee?"

"Thanks for coming. It's about Ryo."

"What's wrong with him?"

"He has 3 weeks to live, but we can't tell him yet. I'm gonna make this the best 3 weeks he's got left."

"We're gonna help. Can he make it to the wedding?"

"He'll be there."

"You're gonna have to tell him sonner or later. When are you gonna tell him? He deserves to know."

"I won't tell him until the time is right." They nodded and stood up.

"Have you made plans for those 3 weeks?"

"Yeah, I spent the past 3 hours making plans and getting them ready." They walked to the door and turned around before leaving the house.

"Are you gonna get engaged?"

"I plan on it. The wedding will be 2 days after yours if he says yes."

"Okay. We'll definitely be there." They left and Dee started making lunch. Dee didn't know that Ryo had overheard his conversation and pretended he didn't know. The next day, Cal stayed with Ryo while Dee left to get a ring.

"Thanks for staying with him, Cal. How is he?"

"He's resting right now. He has no idea what we have planned for him."

"Okay. Thanks again."

"No problem. So, did you get it?"

"Yeah, it's right here." He showed her the ring. It was a diamond ring with an amythest gem in the middle, surrounded by rubies and he put it back in his pocket.

"It's beautiful, Dee. He will be very proud." She left and Dee walked into the bedroom.

"Hey..."

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"Great. I know what you're doing and I know how long I have to live. I'm glad you're doing it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I overheard you telling JJ and Cal that I have only 3 weeks to live."

"I planned on telling you at the right time, but I guess there was no right time, huh?"

"I guess not." He sat up as Dee sat next to him and reached into his pocket.

"I got you something." He got on one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Ryo, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Dee!" He took the ring and tears fell. "Yes!"

"Really? The wedding is 2 days after JJ and Cal's wedding. Now, get some sleep." He put the ring on Ryo's finger and he layed down beside him. As Ryo slept, Dee kept him close and slept. Dee took Ryo wherever he wanted to go and rested when needed. Two weeks passed and they were at their friends' wedding. At the end, Ryo had to vomit and Dee took him to the bathroom.

"Thanks for coming. How's Ryo?"

"He knows."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he overheard us talking about it."

"So, did he say yes?"

"Yeah, the wedding is in two days." They left and Dee took Ryo home. Two days later, they were married and were on their honeymoon at the lake near the park. The last week of Ryo's life was full of sex and visits from his friends.

"Thanks for the best 3 weeks of my life, guys."

"You're welcome. We'll leave you two alone now." JJ and Cal left as Dee began kissing Ryo. It wasn't long until they were naked and Dee entered Ryo, having not been the first time that day. Dee moved in and out of Ryo and kissed him the whole time. They came at the same time and Dee pulled out.

"Thanks, Dee." Ryo held Dee close to him as they lay side-by-side and he drifted off to sleep as Dee kissed him once more. The next day, Dee made breakfast and waited for Ryo to wake up. Ryo slept all day and Dee was starting to panic.

"Ryo? Ryo, it's time to wake up." He gently shook Ryo's body and then checked for a pulse. JJ and Cal stopped by and walked into the bedroom.

"Dee? What's wrong?" Dee was bent over Ryo's body, crying and they sat next to him.

"He's gone...Ryo's gone." He continued to cry and JJ tried his best to calm him.

"Hey, at least he had the best 3 weeks of his life." Cal said, trying to be enthusiastic, but failed.

"Dee...you're c-crushing...me..."

"Ryo?" Dee looked at him and Ryo looked back at him. "You're alive!"

"I'm so happy. Let's give them some room, Cal." They walked into the dining room and Dee kissed Ryo for the longest time. Ryo saw the sadness in Dee's eyes and smiled.

"Last night was your last night, but I'm glad you're alive."

"So am I."

"Why didn't you wake up?"

"I guess I was so tired that I didn't even know you were trying to wake me." He chuckled and sat up as Dee moved back to give him some room. "What was you going to do if I died?"

"I was going to take my life. I can't live without you and you know it. If you die, I die."

"Nobody's going to die." They nodded and Dee helped Ryo into the dining room. While he made dinner, Ryo was fading. He was pale and in a daze as JJ and Cal tried to get his attention. He fell over when Dee walked back into the room and Cal screamed.

"Ryo? Come on, Ryo, wake up. This isn't funny. Cal, get a cold rag. JJ, help me wake Ryo." They nodded and Cal handed him a cold rag, sitting in the chair. Dee put the rag on Ryo's forehead after they layed him on his back and sweat covered his face.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Ryo's pants were becoming heavier and shorter as his fever got worse. "Come on, Ryo, please, wake up." Two days passed and Ryo still didn't wake up. "JJ, I want you to burn this house after I take my life. Don't let Cal know what I'm doing, either. Send her home and I'll be gone."

"Okay. Cal, go on home. I'll be there shortly." She nodded and left. Dee grabbed a knife and aimed it at his chest, but he couldn't do it. He dropped the knife and JJ picked it up.

"You do it. I don't have the strength to kill myself." JJ nodded and stabbed Dee's heart. "T-thank you... Take Ryo's ring and keep it safe for me, please." JJ took the ring and put it in it's box before putting it in his pocket. "Thanks for...all your help...Good...bye..." JJ stood up and grabbed some kerosene from their closet. He poured out every last drop and threw the lighter down.

"Goodbye, my friends." The house went up in flames as he left and returned home to Cal. He put the ring in a safe box and hid it from Cal, never telling her what happened.


End file.
